How Cute!
by Emerald Rose
Summary: Lucca and Marle go back in time and see themselves as babies! Pointless, but a joke here and there.


"Please Lucca?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO MARLE! NOW SHUT UP!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it. I mean why can't we use the Epoch?"

Lucca stared at the golden haired princess. _She may have looks but she sure doesn't have brains._ Lucca thought.

"If we go ahead or back in time we could alter history in ways unimaginable! Remember what almost happened to you in 600?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember! Just wouldn't it be cool to see what we looked like as babies? Father says I was the cutest little thing! What did Crono look like?"

"I don't remember. I was just a baby too," _Jeez!_

"Oh. Yeah I guess you were. Well, it would still be cool, don't cha think?"

"Yes Marle," _Just smile and nod, smile and nod. _

Marle went on for a long time. Lucca eventually blocked out her voice. 

__

How long can she talk for? Well she has a point it would be neat to see us as babies 

No Lucca! Anything could happen!

I wonder what Crono looked like as a baby?

Be reasonable!

Mom said I was cute too

Don't mess with time!

Mabey just this once. We wouldn't talk to anyone and we'd watch ourselves for a few minuets then leave right away!

"Babies are really cute. Once I saw this one baby in the park, an--"

"Marle? It wouldn't hurt if we just stayed a few minuets."

"Really?! Oh my god, this is so cool! Oh my gawd!"

"Yes Marle. Oh my god. Right." 

The duo left for Lucca's house, where Taban was examining some weapons that Crono had picked up from various time periods.

"Hi Dad,"

"Oh, hello Lucca! These weapons are amazing! This one looks very advanced,"

He pointed to the one sword from the future.

"Right. Dad we're going out back!"

Marle and Lucca went into Her yard where she kept the epoch.

"Wow," commented Marle, "A time machine in your backyard. That's something you don't see everyday."

"You get used to it."

Marle climbed right into the Epoch. Lucca hesitated a bit.

__

Do you really want to do this? Think of what could happen!

Oh, shut up and go for it!

Lucca joined Marle on the time machine. 

"Ok! So.. howdo you work this thing?"

Marle was staring at the panel in front of them in confusion.

"Just let me do it ok? Don't touch anything."

Lucca set the dial for the right time, pressed a button and they were off!

When the landed they seemed to be in the exact same spot.

"Did it work?" Marle wondered.

"Yup. It's only a few years ago, so everything looks the same."

"Oh"

"Now, we have to be careful. We don't talk to anybody and try to not let them see us.

"Got it."

The two girls walked into Lucca's house. Right when they got in they saw Taban and Lara playing with a little newborn.

"Oh how cute!" Marle squealed. "Is that yo--"

"Shhh Marle!" Lucca whispered. "Remember what I said?"

Marle nodded.

Lara and Taban were talking. The girls listened. 

"Lara I think she's a genius! Yesterday I was working my new invention and she knew exactly how to work it!"

"Are you talking about that conveyor belt thing? Keep her away from that! It doesn't look safe!"

"Ok, Ok. I will. But I'm telling you, we have the smartest little girl in all of Truce!"

"I belive it!"

Marle looked at Lucca. She was smiling as she brushed away a tear.

Baby-Lucca was starting to squirm in her mothers arms.

"Oh, she's tired. Let's tuck her in."

Taban and Lara went upstairs with Baby-Lucca. 

"That was really adorable!" Marle said as they walked back to the Epoch.

"Yeah, I was a cute little genius wasn't I?"

They flew the Epoch to the castle where it was a bit harder to get into than Lucca's house.

"I wonder what I looked like. I can't wait to see me! Do you think the castle will look the same?"

All of a sudden two guards came around the corner.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Umus?"

"Shhh Marle! It's a rhetorical question!"

The guards got a good look at Marle and immediately bowed. 

"Your Highness! I did not recognize you! Forgive me!"

Marle smiled. She had played this game before.

"You are forgiven. Just don't make this mistake ever again!"

"Certainly not Your Highness!"

Marle and Lucca left the guards, still bowing, and made their way throughout the castle.

"What's the matter with the women in your family? You all look exactly alike!"

"I don't know. Ask the programmers."

They had arrived at what Marle had identified as her old nursery. Lucca peaked in to make sure no one was inside.

"All clear."

They walked into the room filled with baby clothes and toys. Lucca strolled over to a crib. There looking out was Baby-Marle!

"Ahhh! Who would leave a baby all alone?!"

"I'm sure my nanny just went to get a bottle or something."

Lucca grumbled something under her breath.

"Wow! I have such big eyes! Are they still like that?"

Lucca looked at the princesses jade eyes. 

__

So big they're taking up brain space.

"They're bigger than average."

"Cool. Oh look at me!"

"What about you?"

"Not me me! Baby-Me!"

Lucca turned to the crib once more. Baby-Marle was reaching out with her chubby baby arms.

__

That is kinda cute.

"Ohhhh. She wants to be held!"

Marle walked over and picked up herself.

"Marle don't do that!"

"What?! It won't do any harm!"

"Fine."

After a little while Marle put herself down.

"This is starting freak me out. It's weird seeing myself. Ready to go?"

"Yup."

The girls walked back to the Epoch. Lucca set the dial and they were back home.

Two days Later

"Please Lucca?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I want to see myself again! Please?"

"NO MARLE NOW SHUT UP!!"

"WAHHHHH!!"

The End


End file.
